


Tied To You By Red String

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmate AU, Xmas Gift Exchange Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Deadpool one day notices a red string tied around one of his fingers , knowing that the end would lead him to his soulmate he follows it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers, Harry Potter’s Crossover Soulmates





	Tied To You By Red String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Deadpool and Harry Potter. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfic is unbeta'd so all typos and mistakes you find are all mine. 
> 
> It's still a bit early but this fanfic was written for the Xmas Fanfic Gift Exchange on the facebook group Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction , Prompts and Challenges. 
> 
> To Lerya , I hope you like this fic I wrote for you! 
> 
> I am also including this fic as one of my fanfics in a 31 Days of Writing event. 
> 
> Prompts that were used: An AU and Soulmates. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this fanfic!

Wade Wilson or as he was also known as Deadpool didn’t think he would ever find love again. 

He never thought that he would ever meet his soulmate. A soulmate, that one person who he could love and have them love him back in return. 

It wasn’t just that he had never believed in such a wonderful thing happening to him but more that ever since becoming a mutant he didn’t think he would ever get accepted by them or deserve them.  


Deadpool was a mutant. He had regenerative healing powers which meant he could heal from any injury, could never die from any disease and the torturous procedure that had given him his mutations and hideously scarred skin had also given him fucking immortality.

Immortality sucked, it really fucking sucked. 

Sure, he could have some fun with someone for a while, that is if they could ignore the way his skin looked now, but he knew that he could never have anything long term with anyone. 

One day Wade was just walking along minding his own business when suddenly he noticed a red string tied around one of his fingers and a mixture of surprise and awe suddenly filled him.

It was public knowledge what this was and it was no normal string either. 

It was a soul string, a string that had one end attached to him and the other end attached to the one person in the world who had been born to be his soulmate. The string would appear at any point during a person’s life after the age of eighteen years old and it would stay tied around one of the fingers of each soulmate until the moment that they both would meet in person. The red string would only be visible to the soulmates that it was connected to, to everyone else it would be like it didn’t exist. 

If a person never met their soulmate and the other person died before they could meet, the string would disappear but would leave a vivid red mark around the person’s finger as a horrible reminder.  


Wade had only just discovered his string that connected him to another but didn’t want to waste any time.

He wanted to meet his soulmate. 

Even if they would end up rejecting him, he wanted to at least meet them. 

He wanted to meet that one special person who was intended just for him and him alone. 

“About fucking time! Time to find you soulmate! Wherever you are!” Deadpool exclaimed out. 

Wade then, abandoning what he had been doing before began his new and very important mission of following the red string. 

~ ~ ~ ~  
Harry Potter stared in shock a red string looked like it was tied around one of his fingers. He frowned as he stared at it. 

This couldn’t be what he thought it was, could it? 

He couldn’t have a soulmate somewhere in the world, could he? 

It was hard to believe for Harry, Harry had never really had the best luck in anything and anyway even if it was true Harry just wasn’t interested in romance anymore. 

Well….that wasn’t completely true but Harry just thought it wasn’t a very good idea to get involved in a serious relationship with anyone anymore, soulmate or not. 

When Harry had been a teenager, he had been forced to take part in a war against a dark wizard who had went by the name of Lord Voldemort. During this war Harry had suffered losses and after the final battle Harry, himself had changed. 

He had sacrificed his life to defeat Voldemort and because of the sacrifice and because of magic he had come back to life, after deciding to live so he could save all those he cared about. 

After the final battle he stopped aging. This change to Harry didn’t happen immediately, it had been a gradual process but by the time he was in his late thirties he still had the body of a twenty-four-year-old man. 

This wasn’t the only change however as one day he had realized that he didn’t get injured like a normal man anymore. Whenever he got injured now, the injury would heal very quickly, even if the injury was severe and it would not leave so much as a scar. 

Thinking that being with someone long-term just wasn’t a good idea Harry had decided to himself that he would ignore the red string. Harry felt sad about having to do this but he felt that he didn’t really have a choice. 

So, Harry ignored the red string and tried to move on with his life. 

One day, months after discovering the string tied around his finger Harry received a visitor at his home where he lived in London. 

Once he reached the front door of his apartment and opened it he felt surprise and shock fill him when he saw a masked man fully dressed in what appeared to be a skintight red and black costume. While seeing a man in some kind of superhero mask and a costume that fit him in all the right places was something that Harry didn’t see everyday that wasn’t the only thing that was shocking about what he was in front of him. 

Attached to one of the man’s fingers was a red string and Harry was shocked to see that the red string tied around the other man’s fingers led to Harry himself. 

Harry then watched as the red string loosened around their fingers and fell to the floor before disappearing. 

Harry was speechless, he never thought that this day would come, he hadn’t really wanted it to but here it was anyway. 

“Hi I’m Deadpool, can I come in? We need to talk, it’s really…really…really important” said the masked man.

Harry didn’t know what to do for a moment, Harry wanted the man to go away and for them to never meet again. However, he also and maybe this was because they were apparently soulmates but he also wanted this man to come in. He wanted this man to tell him all about his life, for him to take off that mask and kiss him, Harry wanted to have a future with him.

“Um…sure, um…Deadpool. Please come in, my name is Harry” Harry found himself saying to the other man and Harry watched nervously as Deadpool entered through the front door of Harry’s home.  


Once Deadpool was inside the apartment Harry invited the costumed man to take a seat on the couch. 

Deadpool did as he was told and sat down upon the couch, A few moments later Harry joined Deadpool in the loungeroom. 

“Okay, now…before we discuss this whole you’re my soulmate thing would you like a drink?” Harry said as he stared at Deadpool. 

“Okay! But if you want to get me drunk, I’ll need more than one drink!” said Deadpool. 

Harry gave a sigh, “Well, good thing I’m not trying to get you drunk then” muttered Harry. “Would you like a drink or not?” 

Harry felt frustrated, he was already dreading the moment when he would have to reject this Deadpool. He really didn’t want to as he really did want to give a relationship with his soulmate a chance but to protect himself from future heartbreak, he didn’t have a choice. 

Deadpool gave a nod at the offer at the drink and Harry got a bottle of firewhiskey out of the fridge before then getting a couple of glasses out of the kitchen cupboard.  


“Here” Harry said as he soon offered his soulmate a drink. 

“Thank you!” said Deadpool. 

Harry then after taking a sip of his drink sat down on the couch with Deadpool, looking to Deadpool a moment later he noticed that Deadpool’s glass was now empty and he was staring expectantly at Harry. 

Harry put his own glass onto the coffee table before then speaking, “Okay so I am very happy to meet you Deadpool…but I can’t be with you” 

“Why?” asked Deadpool. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice the change that occurred in the masked soulmate’s voice. Before the other man’s voice had been excited and cheerful and even a bit flirtatious sounding but now the man sounded completely serious. 

“I..I..do want to try to be with you …please believe me but I can’t” said Harry. 

“Why?” asked Deadpool again.

“You’d probably never believe me” Harry muttered. 

“Try me!” 

Harry gave a sigh and soon spoke, his words quiet and filled with a mixture of fear and dread. He didn’t want to explain any of this to Deadpool but his soulmate deserved to know exactly why they couldn’t be together. 

“Well…I sort of heal from injuries pretty quickly, too quickly for a normal person and well I am kind of immortal” Harry muttered. 

Harry then started to tell Deadpool about magic and about exactly how he got to be the way he was today. When Harry was finished, he looked back to Deadpool, expecting to be rejected by this man but instead Harry could’ve sworn that the masked man was smiling underneath that mask. 

For a moment Deadpool didn’t say anything and Harry didn’t say anything either but eventually Deadpool spoke to Harry in serious voice that was slightly emotional. 

“I…I’m the same Harry. I’m not a wizard but I have a super badass regenerative healing factor so I can’t die from any injuries and I don’t age either, haven’t for ages so I’m pretty fucking immortal.” 

Tears escaped Harry’s green eyes and fell down his cheeks, tears that were wiped away with Deadpool’s fingers. 

“So..um can we try to be together then? I’d like to try if you want to” said Harry, a nervous tone in his voice as he stared at his soulmate. 

“Hell yeah! Of course, I want to Harry” said Deadpool. “But first you need to see something, okay?” 

“Okay? What is it?” Harry asked. 

“You need to see what I really look like underneath this mask; it might make you change your mind about wanting to be with me” said Deadpool. 

“Deadpool I’m not a vain type of person, I don’t care what you look like” said Harry.

Deadpool said nothing at this and soon he was taking off his mask and revealing to Harry his face. 

When Deadpool removed his mask he stared at Harry, who was staring back at him with shocked eyes. “So, do you still want me? It’s okay if you don’t want me Harry, I wouldn’t want me with the way I look now.” 

Harry still didn’t say anything. Deadpool was right, the man’s appearance wasn’t a pretty sight and the skin was extremely and horribly scarred. It would take some getting used to… However… looks weren’t everything and Harry wasn’t about to reject his soulmate for the way he looked. Harry wasn’t so vain as to do something so horrible like that. 

“Yes, Deadpool I still want you” said Harry. Harry brought a hand that was shaking with emotion to touch the man’s skin, trying to be comforting to the man who he was supposed to be with. “You’re my soulmate Deadpool, of course I still want you” Harry said. 

Harry then moved himself closer to Deadpool and captured the man’s lips in a comforting kiss, shocking Deadpool for just a moment before the man returned the kiss eagerly. 

They kissed for a few minutes, both men enjoying the kiss thoroughly. When the two men separated Harry looked at Deadpool before he gave the man a smile. 

“So how about a date then to start off this relationship?” Harry suggested. 

Deadpool smiled, “Of course Harry, a date with you sounds great! Oh, and you don’t have to call me Deadpool anymore, okay? My real name is Wade Wilson” 

“Okay…Wade” said Harry. 

Harry went over to the bottle of alcohol that he had left on the coffee table and poured them both another glass each while Deadpool ordered them some fast food to share. 

During their date at Harry’s apartment they learnt more about each other, ate some food, and eventually even became drunk.

After that day Deadpool and Harry continued to see each other again and as the months went by fell in love with each other, both men looking forward to the future that they would share together.


End file.
